


Breakfast

by Sheneya



Series: Hail Beebo [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Breakfast





	Breakfast

Constantine wasn’t surprised when he was woken up by the smell of coffee and sizzling beef sausages. Even though it was technically a Saturday and Gary’s day off, he still woke up fairly close to the time he did for work. Said it helped not to disrupt his schedule too much.

John didn’t mind, he enjoyed waking up to a cooked breakfast. It had taken him a little while to get used to not having any bacon but the rest of the food was so good he didn’t find himself missing it that often.

Rolling his naked butt out of the bed, he debated with himself on whether or not he would go out to the kitchen as he was, or if he’d snitch a pair of Gary’s PJ’s, when he heard the sizzling again. PJ’s it was, as much as he loved his little dork, Gary could be more than a tad clumsy and John wasn’t willing to risk fried food directly on his exposed knob for anyone.

He heard the other man pause his cooking when he heard John open the drawer. “Morning!”

“Morning Squire.”

He stared for a long, hard second at the pajamas he’d just pulled out, before digging back in to find a different pair, then digging some more. “Love?!”

The cooking sounds paused again as Gary seemed to think for a few seconds. “... Oh right, sorry John, work’s been a bit hectic and I haven’t been able to do a load of the casual laundry yet, those are the only other clean pajamas left aside from what I’m wearing.”

John pulled them all the way out and glared at the tiny blue menaces that adorned them. “What ones are you wearing love?!”

“...The paisley ones my Mom bought last year.”

John winced, on Gary, those particular pajamas actually looked good, on him, it looked like a crayon demon had barfed on him. So while he’d probably have a lot of fun “Convincing” Gary to swap, it would look far worse than… this.

“Ugh, Fine.” He gave the little Beebo’s one last glare for good measure before pulling on the pants and top. At least they were nice and soft he thought as he’d skipped on the underwear. If a bit long. He rolled the sleeves up a little, before bending over to do the same to the pant legs. Gary only had a couple of inches on him, but it did make some of the looser fitting clothing swamp John a little.

Still feeling a little disgruntled, he gave the soft looking slippers that were just beside the bedroom door an extra hard glare, before walking out to the small kitchen. Gary was waiting for him, Sara would have a field day if she got even an inkling that he may, possibly, ever so slightly, have considered putting them on.

He flinched slightly as the soft, warm carpet transitioned into cold, hard linoleum under his feet, but refused to go back for the slippers, he had some pride dammit.

Gary didn’t say anything if he’d noticed that John had hopped up onto his seat quicker than normal though, he just placed a cup of coffee and a plate of food in front of him while bending down for a quick kiss before John’s growling stomach cut them short. “It’s sausages with eggs, grilled tomato and mushrooms today. There’s toast and hash browns as well.”

“Thanks love.” John looked over the array of sauces that was on the table, while Gary moved around the table to pick up his own plate and sit opposite him. Gary had worn his slippers, so he wasn’t as twitchy on the cool lino as John was, and thankfully, his occasionally clumsy side hadn’t kicked in so neither of them ended up wearing the food.

John picked up the nearly empty bottle of tomato sauce and poured a bit onto his food while Gary looked them over himself. “I didn’t have much time for grocery shopping either… sorry.” Eventually he picked up the bottle of barbeque sauce, it just gave him enough before running out.

“We’ll need to get it done sometime today squire.” John stuffed the piece of beef sausage he’d just cut off into his mouth after speaking.

“Do you want to do it all together, or should we split the chores between us?”

John thought for a bit while he chewed his meat, swallowing, he replied while cutting up the tomato. “Even with the casual clothes running low, they’d still all fit into the washing machine, unless some need separating?” He got a little caught on the word separating, he’d only started doing that at Gary’s house.

Gary didn’t answer for a few seconds while chewing his own food. “... Aside from several pairs of jeans, and that one red shirt that I don’t really wear until I have no other choice, most of the casual clothing can just go into the washing machine in one go. So we can do one load in the morning, get the shopping done,then hang it out when we get home and throw the second load in. The Shirt will have to be hand washed.”

“...At some point.”

“... Eventually.”

“... When you get round to it.”

They spent the rest of breakfast planning the day between bites of food until, finally, both plates were cleared and they were ready to get showered and dressed.

If Constantine recommending they share the shower to save time and water altered the time table, just a little, well it was obvious they both thought it was worth it. But finally they got out, towelled off and headed, still naked, towards the laundry. John carried the hamper while Gary pick up an item here or there that had somehow been left on the floor... fancy that. Trek finished, they stuffed everything but the jeans and The Shirt into the washing machine, before going to the bedroom to get dressed.

John opened the top drawer this time but with a sigh, he shut it and checked the others. He snagged a pair of plain black socks from one, a black belt from another and his usual tie from the third. He turned to look at Gary, who was grabbing the one pair of track pants and a T-Shirt he owned while waiting for John to finish at the drawers.

“I’m going commando squire.” He took a few seconds to appreciate the flush of colour that spread across the back of Gary’s neck at his words before elaborating. “I didn’t even realize Beebo underwear existed in adult sizing.”

Gary seemed to choke a little as he rushed over to the drawer and yanked the top one back open. “Wow, I really, REALLY, lost track of the washing this week. I completely forgot that was a thing, and now it’s the only thing, oh wow… I… I might need to go commando as well.”

“...Pardon?...” John was pretty sure if he’d been allowed a cigarette inside, it would have fallen out of his mouth in shock at that simple statement.

“Do you think it’ll show through the track pants? If I’m not wearing any I mean.”

“Gary, love, just because I don’t want to be wearing Beebo stuff all the time, doesn’t mean I’m gonna force you to stop as well.”

“... Oh, no, NO, that isn’t it, it’s not that I’m planning to give up all my Beebo stuff, I..just can’t wear… THAT one. It, it was a joke gift from some of my DnD friends.” He pulled it out of the drawer and opened it up for John to look at. “See what I mean?”

For the first time in his life, John felt his face go as red as the tomatoes they’d eaten for breakfast. “...John?...”

“.....Th… ththth… tho tho… thong?”

“Yeah, see why I can’t wear it.”

“Yeah.. but.. Thon… Beeb… Beebo… Thong?”

“John?”

“WHO PUTS A BEEBO ON A THONG?!!!”

“John, you’re taking this a bit harder than I expected.”

“I’M CONFUSED… AND HORNY… BUT MAINLY CONFUSED.”

“... John…” Gary froze as Constantine pinned him with his eyes.

“If I buy you a new one, one without the blue menace on it, would you wear it for me?”

“...JoHN…” Gary whimpered a little as John’s lips pressed against his ear.

“Something simple, satin, plain black. No garish, novelty garbage. Good, solid quality. Would you wear it for me? Lay yourself out on the bed in nothing but that and a sheet?”

Gary took a deep breath, centring himself and regaining some of his footing. “Only if you do the same for me.”

Constantine paused for a second, and it gave Gary some hope that it may have shelved the issue, until John pressed a kiss and a whisper against his ear. “Deal love.”

He was fucked.

With a groan, he tossed the track pants back into the cupboard and pulled out his last clean pair of jeans. They were a bit tight, and would be uncomfortable, but they were pretty close to black and would flatten and hide the obvious issue John had caused until it passed.

Finally finished dressing, he turned just as John pulled his trademark coat on.

“Alright squire, lets go.”

Nodding, he straightened up and marched to the doorway.

“There’s a high quality lingerie store on the way to the mall. We’ll stop in on the way my love.”

Gary leveled a steel melting glare at him, before turning around stiffly and going back to grab the ancient, oversized hoodie that nearly went down to his knees off it’s hanger.

“...Squire.”

“No, no more words out of you.”

“...”

“Sh… Sh … Shhhhhh… walk.”

Gary took John’s smug silence as the small victory it was.

They walked out for the shopping trip in silence.


End file.
